onepiecefairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece x Fairy Tail (FanFiction Series)
One Piece x Fairy Tail is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, anime and romance fanfiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the One Piece and Fairy Tail verses joining together for the first time on following the Straw Hat Pirates' journey to the New World by FanFiction author "XFangHeartX". It is also rated M due to Violence, Blood and Gore, Language, Drug Use, Sex, Nudity and see some female breasts and buttocks. Plot Overview The Straw Hat Pirates continue to venture the New World in search of One Piece with the addition of Luffy's younger half-sister Aika and Kumi as their new crew mates. On one day, they discover a dimensional portal opening and dropping twelve young individuals who are said to possess Magic. Now, the Straw Hats must get comfortable with these Mages for the next thirteen months as they are prepare to battle forces beyond comprehension. Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Natsu Dragneel **Happy *Nami *Lucy Heartfilia *Straw Hat Pirates **Roronoa Zoro **Sanji **Blizzard **Nico Robin **Usopp **Tony Tony Chopper **Franky **Brook **Monkey D. Aika ***Kumi *Team Natsu **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet **Gajeel Redfox **Juvia Lockser **Wendy Marvell ***Carla **Pantherlily **Romeo Conbolt **Levy McGarden Allies *Sabo **Lucky *Koala *Trafalgar Law **Jupiter *Jimbei *Boa Hancock *Edward Newgate **Stefan *Portgas D. Ace *Crime Sorcière **Jellal Fernandes **Ultear Milkovich **Meredy *Celestial Spirits **Aries **Taurus **Gemini **Cancer **Loke **Virgo **Scorpio **Sagittarius **Capricorn **Aquarius **Plue **Horologium **Pyxis *Igneel *Metalicana *Grandeeney Adversaries Marines *Sakazuki/Fleet Admiral Akainu *Borsalino/Admiral Kizaru *Issho/Admiral Fujitora *Vice Admiral Smoker *Captain Tashigi *Marine K-9 Unit **Captain Shiryu Red Lotus *Mikhail Deathwing **Draco *Geron *Julia Kaizar *Adara Carmine Bluehorn's Army *Travis Bluehorn *Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard *Donquixote Doflamingo **Rita *Ken *Crocodile/Mr. 0 *Whitebeard **Stefan *Eneru *Rob Lucci *Caesar Clown **Smiley *Wapol *Portgas D. Ace *Igneel *Dracule Mihawk *Hades *Bluenote Stinger *Jose Porla *Future Rogue Cheney *Eclipse Leo *Oración Seis **Macbeth/Midnight **Erik/Cobra **Sawyer/Racer **Sorano Aguria/Angel *Minerva Orland Other Adversaries *Zeref Dragneel *Acnologia *Kuzan Minor Characters *General Instructor Sengoku *Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp *Captain Coby **Commanding Officer Crystal *Lieutenant Commander Helmeppo Devil Fruits, Fighting Styles, Magic and Abilities Devil Fruits *Logia Devil Fruit **Chilly-Chilly Fruit **Dark-Dark Fruit **Flame-Flame Fruit **Gas-Gas Fruit **Glint-Glint Fruit **Magma-Magma Fruit **Plume-Plume Fruit **Rumble-Rumble Fruit **Sand-Sand Fruit *Paramecia Devil Fruit **Flower-Flower Fruit **Gum-Gum Fruit **Love-Love Fruit **Munch-Munch Fruit **Op-Op Fruit **Revive-Revive Fruit **String-String Fruit **Tremor-Tremor Fruit *Zoan Devil Fruit **Bird-Bird Fruit: Great-Horned Owl Model **Cat-Cat Fruit: Leopard Model **Dog-Dog Fruit: Honshu Wolf Model **Human-Human Fruit Fighting Styles *Art of Weather *Black Leg Style **Diable Jambe *Fishman Karate **Fishman Jujutsu *Haki **Observation Haki **Armament Haki **Conqueror's Haki *Six Powers **Geppo **Tekkai **Shigan **Rankyaku **Soru **Kami-e **Rokuogan *Three Sword Style **Two Sword Style **One Sword Style **Nine Sword Style *Usopp's Arsenal *White Wolf Style Magic *Caster Magic **Aera **Air Magic **Amaterasu **Ankhseram Black Magic **Black Arts **Bullet Magic **Chain Magic **Copy Magic **Crash **Dark Regulus **Darkness Magic **Defense Magic **Demon's Eye **Dragon Tamer Magic **Earth Magic **Earth-Make **Eye Magic **Fire Magic **Gravity Magic **Heavenly Body Magic **Ice Magic **Ice-Make **Illusion Magic **Letter Magic **Light Magic **Lightning Magic **Living Magic **Molding Magic **Purple Flare **Rainbow Fire **Regulus **Requip **Sand Magic **Shade **Solid Script **Sound Magic **Spatial Magic **Telekinesis **Telepathy **Territory **The Knight **Water **Water Magic **Wind Magic **Wool Magic **Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic *Holder Magic **Angel Magic **Black Arts **Black Magic **Celestial Spirit Magic **Fire Magic **Letter Magic **Lightning Magic **Sleep Magic **Sword Magic **Water Magic *Lost Magic **Arc of Time **Dragon Slayer Magic **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic **Lava Dragon Slayer Magic **Maguilty Sense **Poison Dragon Slayer Magic **Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Abilities *Battle Mode Shift *Dragon Force *Hair Growth: Scalp Care *Iron Shadow Dragon Mode *Lightning Fire Dragon Mode *Lucy Kick *Melee Combat *Precognition *Rampage *Unison Raid *Virgo Kick *White Shadow Dragon Mode Locations *Alabasta *Celestial Spirit World *Crocus *Dressrosa *Drum Island *Earth Land *Enies Lobby *Fiore *Fishman Island *Grand Line *Marineford *New World *Skypiea *Tenrou Island Power of the Verse Main Article: Class Tiering System This series is basically an immensely powerful verse with two separate verses containing many powerful characters. Battles Main Article: Battles Trivia *The crossover series was inspired by the works of XFangHeartX, along with the ending on the Grand Magic Games Arc. *The One Piece series takes place two weeks after the Dressrosa Arc, with Luffy having defeated Donquixote Doflamingo and Sabo obtained the Flame-Flame Fruit. However, the FanFiction crossover cannot fit into the current storyline, as all of the Straw Hat Pirates are united. *The Fairy Tail series takes place three months after the Grand Magic Games Arc, following Fairy Tail's restoration as "No. 1 Guild in Fiore" and Ultear somehow survived the effects of Last Ages. *This story will feature new characters, including original characters created by XFangHeartX. *The series fiction design will be based on the Fairy Tail (2014) anime graphics and background, along with a few elements of the 2015-present One Piece anime. *Most elements (like techniques and character names) will be in English format while some will retain their Japanese names with literal meanings. *Most One Piece elements mostly involve a different version of the finished Dressrosa Arc, along with some changes, such as: **Law (who also inherited the will of D.) and Jupiter part ways with the Straw Hats to find their missing crew, but intend to join the Straw Hats in the near future. **Kin'emon, Kanjuro and Momonosuke part ways with the Straw Hats to find Raizo, but give the Straw Hats good luck on their long journey. **Sabo, Lucky and Koala leave Dressrosa to return to the Revolutionary Army, but will return to Luffy and the others if they need any help. **In this series, some of the characters abilities are far different since the Dressrosa Arc: Luffy still attains his Fourth Gear, but Usopp doesn't use Observation Haki, Sanji doesn't obtain Armament Haki, and Aika doesn't go berserk in her wolf form. **All the Straw Hats gain (far) different bounties compared to their updated bounties in the main fanfic series following their actions in Dressrosa (Aika and Kumi gain their own in the incident). **All 7 captains and their pirate crews of the newly-formed Straw Hat Grand Fleet go their separate ways but are willing to rush to the aid of the Straw Hats if needed. *Some Fairy Tail elements will take place in the story such as: **Zeref's last name is "Dragneel" and he is Natsu's older brother. **Natsu is revealed to be an Etherious after being revived by Zeref. **A new dark guild called the Red Lotus annihilates both Tartaros and the Magic Council, in order to throw the entire Kingdom of Fiore into chaos. **The Red Lotus was created five years ago during the Tenrou Team's seven year disappearance. **All twelve members of Team Natsu will gain bounties for their actions against the Marines and their involvement in the fall of the Red Lotus. **In the crossover series, Igneel gets killed by Acnologia in the New World, rather than in the Tartaros Arc to make Natsu's loss for Igneel the same way Luffy lost Ace in the Paramount War. *Most of the main characters in the crossover series, will wear new outfits or have modifications to their original ones, with the exceptions of Happy, Chopper, Robin, Kumi, Erza (though she mainly uses her magic for different armors and clothing), Wendy, Carla, Romeo and Levy. Category:One Piece x Fairy Tail Wiki